Kinjitou
|Cover = Reol Kinjitou regular edition cover.jpg |Caption = Regular Edition |type = Album |artist = Reol |Japanese = 金字塔 |English = Golden Tower |released = January 22, 2020 |genre = J-Pop, J-Hip-Hop, J-Electro |format = CD (Regular Edition) CD+Blu-ray (Limited Edition A) CD+DVD (Limited Edition B) CD+Blu-ray+Acrylic Stand (Fanclub Limited Edition) Download Streaming |recorded = 2019 |length = 34:24 |language = Japanese English French |label = CONNECTONE |producer = Reol GigaP |album = |Last = Jijitsu Jou 1st Major Album (2018) |Next = |Single1 = Phanto(me) |Single2 = HYPE MODE |Cover2 = Reol Kinjitou limited editions cover.jpg |Caption2 = Limited Editions }} is the upcoming second major album (fourth human-sung album, fifth overall) by Reol. It will release on January 22, 2020, with "HYPE MODE" serving as the album's lead track. It was released in four editions: a regular CD edition, a limited CD+Blu-ray edition (type A), a limited CD+DVD edition (type B) and a limited CD+Blu-ray+acrylic stand fanclub edition. The album was pre-released with the digital single 1LDK on January 8, 2020. Album Informations *'Lyrics': Reol (all tracks excepted 4 & 9) *'Composition': Reol (all tracks excepted 1, 4, 9 & 10), GigaP (all tracks excepted 5, 6, 7 & 11), Hidefumi Kenmochi (track 5), Iimori Masayoshi (track 7) *'Catalog Number': VICL-65313 (Regular Edition), VIZL-1712 (Limited Edition A), VIZL-1713 (Limited Edition B), NZS-803 (Fanclub Limited Edition) *'Distributor': Victor Entertainment Background and release Reol first announced the album on July 23, 2019 with the announcement of her fourth digital single Phanto(me) which released the next day.Now deleted article. The album, first set for the beginning of 2020, marked a "new era" in Reol's discography, after she wanted to have more hip-hop influences instead of electro . Music video of Phanto(me), which can also be prununced as You Raise Me by its original character spelling, premiered on August 20 and was directed by Okiku. On October 19, Reol teased the second single HYPDE MODE of now named Kinjitou album through a SNS-only video teaser.ニューアルバム『金字塔』リリース決定！ 新曲サプライズ配信＆全国ツアー開催！Reol's Twitter update on October 19, 2020 At the same time, she unveiled her new tour Reol Japan Tour 2020 which will begin on February 8 and will close on March 21. Then, on December 12, Reol started to release assets about tracklisting, editions content and producing credits.ニューアルバム「金字塔」に盟友Giga、水カン・ケンモチヒデフミ、Masayoshi Iimori が参加 The usual crossfade movie was uploaded and then quickly deleted from platforms. On December 30, the singer released the music video teaser of HYPE MODE, revealing a brand-new hair color for the singer.Reol、磯部昭子＆お菊とコラボした新曲「HYPE MODE」ティザー公開（動画あり） The song was used as a commercial song by Apple's App Store during the New Year celebration.App Store Japan's Twitter update on December 31, 2019 Furthermore, Reol pre-released digitally 1LDK on January 8, 2020 as a promotional single.Reol's Twitter update on January 7, 2020 The track was used for a LINE MUSIC campaign lasting to January 21.「1LDK」LINE MUSICキャンペーン！ Alongside this release, the crossfade movie was re-uploaded.Reol's Twitter update on January 8, 2020 Tracklist CD #"Kinjitou" (金字塔; Golden Tower) - 3:28 #"HYPE MODE" - 3:31 #"Phanto(me)" (ゆーれいずみー; You Raise Me) - 3:52 #"-Move no Tame no Shisoukyoku Nr.4-" (-ムーブのための試奏曲 Nr.4-; "-Tune for Move Nr.4-'') - 1:23 '(instrumental track)' #"HameIn" (ハーメルン) - 3:19 #"un deux trois" (''one, two, three) - 3:46 #"insider" - 3:42 #"Dali" (ダリ) - 3:11 #"-Rene no Shouhin Nr.9-" (-ルネの小品 Nr.9-; ''-Rene's Piece Nr.9-'') - 0:37 (instrumental track) #"GRIMOIRE" - 3:41 #"1LDK" - 3:54 DVD/Blu-ray #"Reol Oneman Live 2019 "Shinkou Upgrade" at Shinkiba STUDIO COAST" (Reol Oneman Live 2019 「侵攻アップグレード」 at 新木場STUDIO COAST; Reol Oneman Live 2019 "Invasion Upgrade" at Shinkiba STUDIO COAST) ##"Utena" (ウテナ) ##"Phanto(me)" (ゆーれいずみー; You Raise Me) ##"Shinkuu Old Rose" (真空オールドローズ; Vacuum Old Rose) ##"Tai" (たい; wanna) ##"Rettou Joutou" (劣等上等; BRING IT ON) ##"Somari" (染; Dye) ##"Butaiura Micchaku Eizou" (舞台裏密着映像) (Fanclub Limited Edition only) #"Utena (Music Video)" (ウテナ (Music Video)) #"Shitsurakuen (Music Video)" (失楽園 (Music Video); Lost Paradise (Music Video)) #"Phanto(me) (Music Video)" (ゆーれいずみー (Music Video); You Raise Me (Music Video)) #"Making" #"Making 2" (Fanclub Limited Edition only) Oricon Chart Positions Gallery Reol_Kinjitou_promo_photo.jpg|Reol promoting the album Reol Kinjitou album content.jpg|Album content Reol Kinjitou album content 2.jpg|Acrylic stand (Fanclub Limited Edition only) Reol Kinjitou track list.jpg|Tracklist (CD) Reol Kinjitou DVD track list.jpg|Tracklist (DVD/Blu-ray) Videos Reol - ゆーれいずみー Phanto(me) Teaser Movie|Phanto(me) (Teaser Movie) MV Reol - ゆーれいずみー Phanto(me) Music Video|Phanto(me) (Music Video) Reol - HYPE MODE Teaser Movie|HYPDE MODE (Teaser Movie) Reol 2nd album "金字塔 Kinjitou" XFDMovie|Album Preview References External Links *Oricon Profile: Regular Edition • Limited Edition A • Limited Edition B *Official Website Profile *Buy the album: Regular Edition • Limited Edition A • Limited Edition B • Digital Category:2020 Albums Category:2020 Releases Category:Solo Albums Category:Reol (Singer) Albums